


Getting What He Wants

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Non-Consent, Consent, Consent Discussion, Dirty Talk, Excessive Bodily Fluids, Forced Orgasm, Incest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rape Play, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, androids have non standard genitals, connor has intersex genitals, discussed scene, messy sex, multiple tentacles, nines is a tentacle monster, quasi poly relationship, tentacle docking, tentacle rape play, they're androids but nines and connor consider themselves brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: Nines borrows his brother for a weekend of tentacle fun!Everything is consensual. Including the rapey bits but I added the warning just in case=MIND THE TAGS PLEASE!!=





	Getting What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this hank/connor because that's very much Connor's main relationship, but the vast majority of this is Nines 'borrowing' him, and Hank *is* there a tiny bit!

Tags: BDSM, Incest, Rape play, tentacle rape play, tentacles, messy sex, quasi poly relationship, consent, dirty talk, connor has intersex genitals, vaginal sex, anal sex, multiple tentacles, androids have non standard genitals, nines is a tentacle monster, discussed scene, aftercare, multiple orgasms, forced orgasm, tentacle docking, excessive bodily fluids, verbal humiliation

Nines watched Connor's sleeping form and smiled to himself, thankful, not for the first time, for how indulgent his brother's human was. He recalled requesting the use of his brother for the weekend. That had been his phrasing 'The use of my brother' and he'd savored the way the Lieutenant's eyes had darkened, and how the blush had risen, blue and pretty on Connor's cheeks.

There'd been more negotiations, Connor kneeling, soft and quiet while his chosen dominants discussed him and the use of him. Nines wanted to keep his exact intent hidden from Connor, though it was something he knew his brother desired. It was also something they all knew the Lieutenant could not provide.

As was usual, Nines promised footage, raw and edited, of the weekend. It pleased him that he could please his brother's master, and therefore his brother, by indulging in his own base desires.

With another smile at his brother's sleeping form, Nines began to gather the covers, drawing them down. Connor wore a lacy teddy and matching panties, light blue and so fragile. He was curled on his side, the teddy pooled around his waist, the panties just barely containing his semi hard cock. Nines wondered what he was dreaming of. He could look, or he could wait and make Connor tell him, blushing and quiet-voiced.

A check of the time told Nines Connor's slow-sleep program would soon activate. Time to begin his fun. Nines undid his pants, stepping out of them, his shirt following. Once he was naked, a slender tendril emerged from his crotch, slithering across the bed and winding around Connor's ankle.

When that cool touch failed to jump-start Connor's waking protocols, Nines send out another tendril, wrapping around his other ankle. Both pulled gently, straightening Connor's legs and that was finally enough to begin rousing him.

Nines' earlier model had installed a human-like sleep pattern, to better mesh with his human lover. It could be deactivated if necessary, just as humans could be forced awake. But Nines liked watching that slow return to wakefulness. This time it would be accompanied by a growing awareness of his situation.

As Connor made a soft, sleepy sound, further tendrils emerged, sliding up to curl around Connor's wrists. Nines had practiced, spending weeks familiarizing himself with his new installations, all to indulge one of his brothers fantasies. A fantasy that he would very much enjoy fulfilling, and that the Lieutenant was already keen to watch.

The result was that when Connor fully awoke, eyes fluttering open, he was spread eagled on the bed, a tentacle wrapped around each ankle and each wrist, and other, thicker one slithering up his body. His eyes went wide with surprise and dark with need. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was quickly filled with the wandering tentacle and he whined around it.

"You're awake, little brother," Nines purred, using his hold on Connor to draw him closer to the foot of the bed. "Good, I like my toys awake when I play with them," his expression darkened a little and he felt Connor struggle, tugging against the holds on his limbs. He whined around the thing in his mouth, every frantic swallow pulling it deeper into his throat.

What he didn't do was send his red light signal. His cock was also beginning to strain the limits of his panties. A firm yank of the tentacles and Connor was at the foot of the bed, ass hanging off, and within the reach of Nines proper hands. "Look at you," he stroked a cool finger over the rigid cock under the lace. "Barely awake and already aching," He pinched the head, then glided his fingers down to tease his balls.

Connor moaned and tried to thrash and served only to push against Nines' exploring hand. If he needed to breathe, his throat would be too full now to allow it, and Nines cold see the slight bulge at his throat.

"Are you wet?" he asked, his finger hooking under the waistband of his panties and tugging down, freeing his cock. Two more slender tendrils came up, curling around the panties where the material narrowed at his hips, then tugged sharply, discarding the flimsy material. Nines found the slit just below his balls, lips already puffy with need. He pushed two fingers in, purring when he found how wet he was. Connor could slick himself deliberately, but Nines had him deactivate that for the weekend. Any moisture produced was a natural reaction to his arousal protocols. "What kind of slut is wet at a time like this?" He asked, fingers pushing in deeper. "Mouth stuffed, tied up and at someone's mercy, and you're soaked." Withdrawing his fingers, he lowered them a bit, pushing one slick digit into Connor's ass, savoring his low moan.

Connor drew in a sudden, ragged breath as the tentacle in his mouth was drawn out, covered in drool that it wiped against his neck and arm. "N-not a slut," he protested, renewing his struggles even as he clenched enticingly around Nines' fingers.

"A whore, then." Anticipating his brother would protest, Nines had a pocket full of human money. A tentacle lifted his pants and his hands withdrew it, peeling off a few low denomination bills and tossing them onto the bed. "There. Now you're a paid whore," he said dismissively.

"No, please!" Connor protested, shaking his head. Then he shook more vigorously as the tentacle tried to press back into his mouth. "I'm not a whore!" he protested. A brief touch of minds confirmed that Connor was pure green on all systems.

"You are now," Nines purred. "You'll be begging for more by the time I'm done." He produced two more thick tentacles, and several more slender ones.

The slender ones curled around Connor's thighs and upper arms, rendering him immobile and fully at Nines mercy. Another slender one coiled its way around his cock and balls and began a slow rhythmic undulation around his length. "I won't, please! Stop!" Connor's eyes glistened and he kept trying to thrash.

Nines relaxed his hold just enough to watch the futile struggles. He knew the Lieutenant would like this part, Connor restrained and helpless as only one of their kind could really make him. "Why should I stop?" he asked, clamping down his control once again so the only thing Connor could move was his head.

"I-I c-could-" Connor stammered, something he only did when he got played with like this, to please those who played. "I could-If you let me down, I could of-offer," he whined softly. "Please, you don't have t-to force," he kept trying to struggle.

"Mmmm. Perhaps a willing whore would be more fun," Nines purred. They were both following a general script, but without any set lines, based on discussions of Connor's fantasies. He began to slowly uncoil himself, first releasing Connor's cock, then his legs, finally his arms. Keeping them out, but away from Connor, he stopped to the side, as if moving to the side of the bed.

Seeing an escape, a clear path to the open door, Connor leapt up and tried to run.

With a roar, Nines' tentacles lashed out, grabbing Connor by the waist and lifting him into the air. "WHORE!" He growled. Tentacles coiled around his legs, folding them this time so his heels were pushed against his ass and spreading his legs wide.

"Stop! PLEASE STOP!" Nines let him plead even as further coils grew around his stomach and chest. The teddy was torn away and Connor tried to pull at the thick muscle sliding around his throat, cutting off the air he didn't need.

A check of his brother's state and Nines continued, pulling him closer. His hand gripped Connor's chin. "I trusted you, and you tried to run," he growled. "I was going to have my fun for a little while, then let you go. But since I have all weekend ..."

Connor's eyes went wide and tears finally began to slide free as Nines leaned in, kissing his mouth almost tenderly. "Please, Nines, p-please-"

"The more you protest, the harder I'm going to be on your frail little body." Nines nudged a tentacle against Connor's slit, oozing his own lubricant from it.

"Please!" His body thrashed suddenly at the intimate touch and he cried, tears glittering down his cheeks. "Don't, please! Please, no!" He suddenly clamped his mouth shut and pulled his head back when another oozing tentacle tried to push into his mouth. His struggles left his face slick with a whitish lubricant.

Nines let him struggle, enjoying the way the motions pulled at his tentacles. He enjoyed how right now, Connor's body was touching and touched by nothing except his invading and binding appendages. "Soon you'll realize you body is mine, little brother," he promised. The thick bulbous tipped tentacle that was oozing against his slit began to push in and even in this state Connor couldn't suppress a moan. His brother really was such an eager slut.

Tears slid unabated down Connor's cheeks as his cunt was forced open around the invading cock-like tentacle. Then it began to thrust, pulling out, then back in, oozing more of its lubricant until it was dripping down Connor's thighs.

Nines watched, eyes blazing at the sight of his brother, suspended in the air by tentacles. One trying to push into his mouth and succeeding only in soiling his pretty face with its cum-like slick. Another pushing into his vaginal slit. A third teased his cock, then wrapped around the length, a thin coil that undulated around his cock, stroking him skillfully.

Connor tried to thrash, to struggle and whine in protest but his will was starting to break as the pleasure began to overwhelm him.

Pulling the helpless body closer, Nines reached out, his cool fingers brushing Connor's cunt where he was stretched, then finding that little nub nestled at the top. Once again, Nines thanked the fact that Connor had altered his genitals to accommodate to the tastes of a somewhat hedonistic, bisexual human. It gave him even more toys to play with, more places to invade this weekend. "Give it up, little brother, you know what you're meant to be. Stop fighting and worlds of pleasure can be yours."

Muffled sounds of protest went from loud and desperate to softer, almost whining noises of pleasure. Nines fingered Connor's little clit, a tentacle stroking his cock just right. His other hand came to play at those nicely shaped smooth little balls.

Finally it all go to be too much and Connor went into orgasmic overload. His mouth opened in a lusty moan as he thrashed. He wasn't struggling against his bonds this time, merely spasming in orgasmic bliss. His cock spurted generously, then was slowly milked, his semeon leaking down over the tentacle servicing it.

Nines teased his tentacle against Connor's half open lips, but didn't invade this time, not yet. "Are you ready to be a good little whore, baby brother?" he asked. He moved his hand from Connor's clit to his mouth, pushing his fingers inside and smiling when that pretty mouth began to suck.

Connor nodded, his eyes soft, though he was still weeping slightly. He drew his head back, tongue nudging Nines fingers out. Connor's voice was breathy and quivery as he spoke, the tentacle in his cunt still working in and out of him. "All yours, brother," he whispered, though they both knew the truth wasn't quite so simple. It would do for now.

A copiously oozing tentacle began to rub warmly against Connor's ass as Nines spoke. "And what are you, Connor?" He murmured.

"A whore," he turned his head, mouth working lightly, in search of something, anything to suck on. Nines teased him, brushing the tentacle against his lips, leaving them glistening with slick, but not pushing inside. "Your whore. Just holes to be used, please, brother!" He whined when he was repeatedly denied.

Nines cupped Connor's chin to hold his head in place. "Good boy," he whispered, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. As he drew back, Connor's mouth was filled, thick and full and his throat expanded with the invasion.

With two holes nicely stuffed and Connor now being an accommodating little plaything, Nines turned his attention to the final conquest. Still tightly confined, Connor's body was turned, his head pointing down, legs still obscenely spread and his ass exposed.

Slender tendrils kneaded his ass, then slid along the crack that defined them, pulling his cheeks apart to expose his tight pucker to Nines' icy gaze. As always, it was almst virginally tight, the Lieutenant liked to take his time and open him. Nines was oozing slick against it, his hands stroking Connor's thighs as the currently slender tip began to push inside. He took his time just as the Lieutenant did, though for different reasons. He wanted to drive home Connor's submission, let him savor the fact that he'd given up, given permission to be used like this.

When he felt the vibrations in Connor's throat this time, they were from a needy moan, not whining protests. Good, he'd never doubted his brother's submission, but he loved to hear it, loved to earn it like he had.

Connor's body shuddered as the tentacle teasing his ass finally began to push inside, twisting its way in almost like a screw. Then it began to expand and he gurgled delightfully around the member filling his throat. Slowly, still working everything in and out of his brother, Nines turned him back upright so he could look into his eyes once more.

"I have permission, sweet baby brother," he purred, revealing one of the bits of negotiation they'd hidden from him. "To utterly  _ ruin _ you, provided I put you back the way I found you," he carefully monitored Connor's reaction, both the way he whined, how his eyes turned needy even as more tears formed. Also the way his mind was filled with the color green, pulsing and needy and confirmed with a careful check from Nines.

Assured of Connor's consent, Nines continued, the member in his ass thickening further, twisting and working him open. He knew he'd reached the dimensions of the Lieutenant, for which Connor was perfectly suited, and still gloriously tight. Then he expanded a bit farther, then a little more.

The limit was actually breaking him - Connor's installed tissues had tremendous flexibility, but the line was drawn at actually damaging him. Nines still had a good deal to play with within that boundary. He also would take care not to actually bodily distress his brother. The moment even a flicker of yellow brushed his mind, he would dial back his attentions.

"The silence grows tiresome," He murmured, then began to withdraw the appendage filling Connor's throat. It came out in an obscene gush of lubricant, coating Connor's chin and dribbling down his throat and chest. "FIlthy whore," Nines purred at the sight. "You should see yourself. And you will, wrapped around the Lieutenants cock while you watch, I have no doubt."

"Nines," he let out a low whine at the promise, the knowledge he was being filmed. "P-please, Nines," he whined, his eyes slightly fuzzy as his body writhed. "Please!"

"What is it you want, baby brother? You've got both holes nice and full, what more can a whore like you ask for?" Nines leaning forward, his tongue flicking out to lick up one of Connor's tears.

"C-come, please, let me come!" He whined. "I'm so close, Nines, please!" Connor tried to thrust his hips, to wiggled and squirm, anything to get that last sliver of carefully denied pleasure in order to orgasm again.

That was just what Nines was hoping for, "Oh, you're going to regret that, little brother," he murmured. Watching Connor's eyes widen as Nines pushed a slender tendril into his ass alongside the thickening tentacle already there. This one had a very specific goal, placed there to please a human lover. The prostate Connor had served the same purpose as human one, and the tendril stimulating it resulted in the same response.

Connor moaned, then cried out as his prostate was teased, pushing him over into another orgasm. His cock was aimed at his chest this time and he came strong enough to add to the mess on his chin. He trembled for a moment, then began to cry out once more when the attention to his prostate didn't stop. "Nines! Please, Nines!" His pleading was cut off by a thick tentacle stuffed back into his mouth as he struggled.

Nines contacted his brother briefly, ensuring the state he was in, purring at the bright, almost blinding green that was sent back. "Good boy," He purred, pressing a kiss to Connor's tear-and-slick stained cheek before moving him again. Connor was once again turned over, ass in the air despite his thrashing.

The tendril around his cock unwound itself and expanded, opening at the tip to reveal a hollow that soon had itself wrapped around Connor's cock and balls, milking it in time with his prostate. Nines just watched, drinking in the trembling sight as Connor shook and sobbed his way through another orgasm. Then his balls were drained, the tendril slid free of his cock to deposit its prize on his chest and belly before starting the process over by swallowing his cock once more.

Even muffled, Nines could hear his sobs and revelled in them. The thicker tentacle withdrew itself from his ass, releasing a gush of lubricant, thick and white down Connor's thighs. He expanded it slightly, then pushed it back in, repeating the process until Connor was stretched enough to take it easily. Then he pushed in deep and expanded the size again, thrusting powerfully in and out. He felt Connor shudder through three more orgasms as he forced his body to stretch further and further.

When he knew he'd reached the limit, he simply pushed in deeply and stilled the tendril on his prostate. Slowly, he turned Connor right side up again, drinking in the tear stained face, his cock red and limp and coated with semen. The tentacle in his mouth pulled free in another surge of milky white fluids. "Filthy," Nines purred. A hand in Connor's hair forced his head up "Such a filthy creature," he breathed.

Connor whined, his whole body trembling, hips shifting as he tried to get used to the incredible girth lodged in his ass. "Nines," he whined, head turning slowly, rubbing slick against Nines' arm. "Nines, please," he whispered.

Feeling merciful, Nines hand slid from Connor's hair, cupping his face in both hands. "Such a sweet, mewling little whore you are, baby brother," he murmured, pressing light kisses to Connor's messy face. Forehead, each cheek, then finally his soft mouth.

"Nines," Connor whispered, throat raspy when the kisses ended. "So full," he breathed.

"And you're going to be fuller," he promised. The tentacle working slowly in and out of his cunt thickened as he said that and Connor whined. Nines stole one further kiss, then moved away just as the tentacle pushed back into Connor's mouth and throat. His eyes fell half closed and Nines could see and feel his lips working the flesh filling him. "Good, good boy," he purred. "The Lieutenant will be pleased you're being such a very good whore for me, little brother."

When Connor was moved this time, he was suspended with his chest facing up, legs pulled obscenely apart and a thick tentacle pushing into his dark-lipped cunt. "Such a hungry body you have. Every time I try to pull out," he began to do so "Your whore cunt just clings to me, like you can't get enough." There was a gush of milky fluid when he pulled out entirely, dripping down Connor's thighs and falling to the floor in a splatter. "Did the Lieutenant ask for that, or are you just that much of a whore you can't stand an empty hole?" Nines taunted him, knowing he couldn't answer. The tentacle, thicker now but just as slick pushed back into him powerfully.

Bound as he was, Connor's back still arched when he was fucked into once more. Pulling him closer, Nines reached up and thumbed his tightly pointed nipples. Then he sent a mild shock through each digit and Connor's whole body convulsed at the zap to his sensitive nubs. "So responsive," He murmured. The tendril engulfed Connor's cock once more and Nines resumed the attention to his prostate.

While a thick cock-like tentacle rammed into Connor's already well fucked cunt, Nines pushed another orgasm out of him, aided by repeated shocks to his nipples. Once he was done, he continued the attention to his prostate and cock while rotating his body so the appendage in his cunt was pushing straight down into his slick hole.  

Nines pulled Connor closer, fingers sliding over his sticky-slick body, feeling the thin membrane of his ass when it pulled out around the tentacle raviging him there.  "Such a messy whore," he purred. The tentacle in his cunt pulled out, a surge of fluid erupting and sliding down his ass and belly as Hines shoved four fingers into him "Do you even feel this?" he teased.   "Or would you need my whole hand to get even a whine?" 

Connor seemed barely aware, and Nines reached out to him, checking his state and purring at the unwavering green.   Then, just to be sure, he nudged past the simple color, ensuring that even after all the torment and abuse, Connor was very much with him and enjoying things.   Blissed as he was, Connor knew he was starting to near his limits of his mental and emotional endurance, which suited Nines just fine.

"Stretched out, messy whore." Nines withdrew his fingers, replacing them again with one of his cocklike tentacles.  It was just a bit thicker than it had been, and widened further as it pushed in, forcing Conor open around him, finally reaching the limits of his synthetic skin.  

Seeming to recognize this, Connor's choked whine got louder and his body shook against his bonds.  Connor was tipped up, facing Nines as his mouth and throat were emptied, adding to the mess coating his chest.  "Nines," he rasped, head lolling, eyes having difficulty focusing. "Nin-" Connor's cry of pleasure was raw as another orgasm was forced out of him.

"That's it, baby brother," Nines reached to stroke Connor's cheeks, holding his head steady.  the pistoning in his ass and cunt began to slow and he drew Connor closer. "You've done so well, so very well for me, little brother." he whispered.  Soft kisses were pressed to Connor's bruised and sluggish mouth. "Would you like to be done now?"

"Nines, so full," Connor slurred, head resting against one of Nines' hands.

Carefully, slowly, the thickness inside Connor began to shrink, then both holes were left empty and dripping and gaping.  "Let me lay you down, sweet brother, get a good look at your holes for the Lieutenant," he tipped his brother to lay him on the bed, a tentacle around his shoulders to bend him just so, wanting his smiling iface in frame with his abused holes.  "Lovely," Nines purred.

He moved Connor to the center of the bed and slowly began to release him from his bonds.  Several new appendages came into play, slowly moving over Connor's skin, gathering up all the excess fluids.  They left a sticky residue that tried tight against Connor's skin, making him whine and squirm enticingly.

His cunt and ass were only lightly cleaned, still very loose, and very sloppy with fluids.  Finally, Nines put his new toys away, smoothing his plving plate back into place before he withdrew something from the night stand beside the bed.  "Time to wash you off, baby brother, but first I want to protect what needs to stay filthy," he carefully smoothed a piece of adhesive plasticlike material to Connor's crotch, sealing away his cunt and ass.

After leaning in for a brief kiss, Nines scooped Connor into his arms.  "You were amazing, little brother," he whispered, "Such a beautiful show you gave me, so needy and stretched and taking everything I cared to give."

"Love you, Nines," Connor whispered, slowly starting to come back to himself.

"I love you as well, brother," he returned, pressing a kiss to Connor's sticky hair.  He carried Connor into the bathroom, the tub already filled with a sweet scented acid.  It was mild enough to leave their biocomponents untouched, but too harsh for human skin, and plenty strong enough to dissolve the residue that coated Connor's skin and hair.

Cradling him tenderly, Nines settled him in, the acid bubbling slightly as it began to work.  He cupped the back of Connor's head and lowered him entirely under the water. For this, he maintained a cybernetic link, sending reassurances and comfort as his hands swept over Connor's body.  He started at his feet, using his hands to slough off the dissolving residue. 

Connor floated in what was very like a sensory deprivation chamber, and Nines could feel his peace and contentment after so much overstimulation.  Finally even his hair was as clean as the acid could make it, and Nines signalled the large tub to drain. In its place, he initiated a warm spray from the showrheads directly overhead, at low pressure.

The effect was a warm summer rain, which Nines knew was one of Connor's favorite sensations.  "Welcome back, little brother," Nines smiled when Connor's eyes finally opened.

"You know I'm older than you," Connor murmured, voice slow and languid, eyes not bothered by the rain continuing to fall onto his face.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're my baby brother," Nines smiled, kneeling at the side of the tub.  "How do you feel?"

"Like I've been ridden hard and put away wet." Connor gave a slow, delicious stretch.  His hands slid down his chest to the plate blocking access to his crotch. "What's this for?" He rocked up slightly as his hands moved over it, whining a little when it gained him no sensations.

"That's for your surprise," Nines purred.  He took an inward peek at one of the many cameras in the other room, confirming things were ready.

Connor's eyes lit up.  "Surprise? More than I've already gotten? Not sure I can handle another surprise," he chuckled even as he gave an enticing wiggle, legs bending and parting slightly, offering parts of himself he had no access to just now.

"You are an  _ insatiable _ thing, little brother.  I'm amazed the Lieutenant keeps up with you," Nines chuckled.

Connor's eyes softened and grew  a little distant at the mention of what could only be called his life mate.  

Seeing the love and contentment in Connor's face, Nines knew he'd made the right choice for this weekend.  Slowly, he turned the water off. "Come, brother. One more surprise," he promised and helped Connor to his feet.

Their kind could dry more quickly than humans but Nines knew how much Connor loved the physical and emotional grounding effect of doing things the human way.  Which is why he was gently towling Connor dry to sop up the majority of the excess water. "What's the surprise, Nines?" Connor asked, voice just a bit raspy, his throat being the least abused and quickest to recover.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise.  I need you to trust me just another few minutes, alright?" Nines set the towel aside and cupped Connor's cheeks.

"I'll trust you a lot longer than that," Connor promised quietly.

"Close your eyes and turn your censors off." Nines gently probed his brother's awareness, making sure he'd done as he asked.

"You'll have to guide me." Connor was utterly trusting, and Nines knew he was only one of two people he trusted so readily.

Nines took Connor's hands in his and began to walk backwards, leading him out of the bathroom.  He confirmed once again everything was in place as he took Connor over to the bed and lowered him onto fresh, clean sheets.   Once he was positioned in the center of the bed, Nines urged his knees up and his legs apart. Finally he unfastened the seal, and Connor let out a shivering gasp as the relatively cool air brushed his sensitive skin once again.

"Doesn't he look every bit as delicious as I promised?" Nines asked, Connor gasping at the realization there was a third person in the room with them.

"Even more than I thought," Hank purred, and both he and Nines smirked at Connor's whining moan.

Nines could feel Connor activating his sensors again as his eyes flew open.  His smile was so bright and joyous Nines couldn't even be jealous. "Hank, what-? Not that I'm complaining!"

Hank chuckled "When Nines told me what he had in mind," Hank, clad in soft shorts and a t-shirt, climbed onto the bed.  "I told him a few things I liked."

Connor was fixed on Hank, an arm sliding under to pull closer to the human, pressing his face against the bulk of his chest.  Nines sent a brief message [ _ I'll leave you with your surprise, little brother, _ ] he was already on his way out. [ _ Enjoy the rest of your weekend. _ ]

[ _ Where are you going? _ ] [ _ Are you done for the weekend? _ ] [ _ You can stay, Hank won't mind. _ ] Connor's cybernetic voice was more urgent than his quiet whispers with Hank, who was unaware of the rapid conversation between the two androids.

[ _ I've gotten my enjoyment.  The extensive use of my modifications is more tiring than I had anticipated. _ ] It was only a small lie. [ _ You did a wonderful job, little brother, I'm very proud of you. _ ]

[ _ I love you, Nines. _ ]

[ _ And I you, Connor. _ ] With that, he closed the link, and the door.  


End file.
